witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Roach
Male }} |Affiliations = Geralt of Rivia |Appears_books = |Appears_games = |Appears_other = The Witcher: Of Flesh and Flame}} Roach (Polish: Płotka) is the name that Geralt of Rivia, the witcher, gives to all of his horses. His preference is for mares. Name The name refers to the roach (Rutilus rutilus), a common European fresh water fish. It has nothing to do with the cockroach, and nothing directly to do with the either the French given name "Roche" or the character Vernon Roche. Though the English term for the fish ("roach") does in fact share its origin with "Roche": both terms come from the French word for "rock". It's worth noting that the original name for the horse in Polish is "Płotka", a diminutive form of the word "Płoć" (meaning "roach"). Diminutives are endearing in Polish, so a more direct translation would have been something along the lines of "Roachy" or "Roachie". Moreover, the Polish word is female gendered which corresponds with Geralt's preference for mares - it would be odd for a stallion to be called "Płotka". The tender tone as well as the gender of the name is lost in the translation. The horse Geralt owned throughout the game is named Roach. There is a number of equipment available for Roach: saddles, saddlebags, and horse blinders. Saddles let Roach gallop full speed longer, saddlebags increases Geralt's inventory limit, and the blinders decreases the rate that Roach's fear level rises. In a contrast to the previous games, trophies gained from contracted monsters appear tied to Roach's saddle instead of on Geralt's person. If Geralt visits Emhyr after he finds Ciri, and does not accept the coin offered, when he leaves he is granted a black Pure Bred Nilfgaardian thoroughbred stallion. After this event, whenever Roach is called, a black horse appears instead of the original bay mare. Journal entry : A horse is more to a witcher than merely a means of locomotion - just ask any bandit who has taken a well-aimed hoof to the head during combat. Additionally, many a witcher has talked over the nuts and bolts of his current contract with his horse while staring at the stars shining above the lonely road, though few would ever admit to this. : Geralt named his every mount Roach, though no one really knows why or what Geralt had in mind with this name. When asked, Geralt would dodge the question or give an evasive answer. Perhaps this had just been the first word that came to his head? Roach, for her part, seemed to accept the name with no reservations. : Geralt would grow annoyed and curse whenever Roach panicked and tossed him in the middle of a battle, as well as when she would suddenly turn a different direction that he wanted while he was riding at full gallop towards some urgent destination. In truth, though, he was very attached to her and would never trade her for any other horse. Not even one which, when summoned, would never stand helpless in front of a seemingly easily surmountable obstacle, such as a low fence or stray piece of timber. Nor even one which would sometimes, in some incomprehensible fashion, wind up dancing on some peasant's roof. "Well," Geralt would say with a shrug. "A witcher's horse isn't a normal animal. Constant contact with magic beverages and Signs must have left a mark." : While completing a contract in Toussaint, Geralt had the chance to find out exactly how serious Roach took her role and how well-versed in the arcana of the witcher's trade she was. He also discovered she was an entirely pleasant conversation partner. Associated quest * Equine Phantoms Trivia * Roach (Rutilus rutilus) is a species of small, fresh water fish, common in many of Poland's lakes and rivers. It's perfectly edible but many people dislike is due to its relatively small size and quite a lot of fish bones. Notes * In , the only time Roach appears is in illustrations. * In , Roach again only appears briefly during a final cutscene. * In , there were plans for Roach to be able to ride on boats, so Geralt could travel over seas with her.CD Projekt Red Instagram Boat concept Videos File:The Witcher 3- Wild Hunt - Roach Gallery The-Witcher-3-On-a-horse.jpg|The Witcher 3 full render Geralt and Roach. Tw comics Roach Revealed.png|Roach Revealed comic strip. Tw2 Roach.png|Roach, in The Witcher 2. CS final.png|Roach, in The Witcher 1. Movie - Plotka (Roach).jpg|Roach, in Hexer Movie. File:Gwent cardart neutral roach.jpg|Gwent standalone cardart. Roach TW-OFaB.png|Geralt and Roach in The Witcher: Of Flesh and Flame External links * References Category:Horses Category:The Last Wish characters Category:Sword of Destiny characters Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Time of Contempt characters Category:Baptism of Fire characters Category:The Tower of the Swallow characters Category:The Lady of the Lake characters Category:Season of Storms characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Blood and Wine characters Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:Characters in the comics ar:روتش cs:Klepna de:Plötze fr:Ablette it:Rutilia pl:Płotka pt-br:Plotka ru:Плотва uk:Плітка